


Fucking Your Drunk And Frustrated Girlfriend

by ThatOneStepsister



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStepsister/pseuds/ThatOneStepsister
Summary: Work’s been stressful, the office seems to be your second home as you do overtime after overtime. You’re not the only one who’s stressed though. This constant overtime has driven a wedge between you and your long time girlfriend. This wedge has affected home life as it constantly causes fights, you’re romance as you don’t go on dates anymore and you’re sex life.One day, you return home late to find you’re loving girlfriend has gotten shit-faced. Sort of lucky for you, she’s a tally drunk and lets you know how she’s feeling about all the stress you’re putting yourself under.And you’re not going to just stand there as your girlfriend cries are you?
Kudos: 14





	Fucking Your Drunk And Frustrated Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [Script Offer] [First Ever Post][Drunk Girlfriend] [Gentle Fdom] [Pent Up And Sick Of It] [Speaking About Every Problem] [Surprise Kisses] [Cunnilingus] [Big Cock] [Riding] [Creampie] [Cuddles] [Sweet Ending]
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> Key:
> 
> * Used to show emphasis.
> 
> {} Used to indicate SFX or Optional SFX
> 
> () Used to indicate tone of voice. OR just notes and add ons that I put in between the sexy stuff.
> 
> /insert action/ Used to indicate an action. E.G. pauses, kisses, moaning, etc.
> 
> ... Used in between words to show a slight pause in between. Adjust the pause however you want but try to keep it between 3-5 seconds.
> 
> \- Used to show a smaller pause in between words, only around 1-3 seconds. OR an abrupt stop in speech. Wether that be because the speaker is interrupted or just stops speaking.

Script written by /u/ThatOneStepsister

This is my original work and is written solely by me. It is written for adults and is to be performed by adults. Any reposting of this script that is not by me or is done without my consent will be reported and eventually removed.

Those who perform this script are of course allow to modify the script to more suit their style of audios. 

~START OF SCRIPT~

{SFX of a door opening and closing. OPTIONAL SFX of footsteps as the listener walks into their home}

/pause before the speaker begins to talk/

(The speaker has been drinking and therefore is slightly slurring their words throughout the script.)

Look who it is. Mr overtime, finally home from the office. Have you seen the time? It’s almost midnight.

/small pause/

‘What am I doing’? What does it look like? I’m on the couch and I’m having a bottle of wine.

/pause/

A bottle, *three bottles* does it matter? I’m surprised you care.

/pause/

Oh sure you care. If you actually cared, you’d be sharing these bottles with me when you *should’ve* come home. *Not* spending more time at work.

/small pause/

I don’t want to hear it. Just...go to bed, I’m going to finish off this last bottle.

(The speaker’s tone becomes harsh after a short pause when their boyfriend takes the bottle.)

Hey! Where are you going? Give me that back! Don’t you dare pour that down the fucking -.

{OPTIONAL SFX of a liquid being poured.)

Nice...feel good about yourself you asshole. Here’s me just trying to numb the pain and frustration with alcohol and you have to be an ass.

/pause/

What pain? Oh gee, I don’t know. How about the fact my *boyfriend*, the man I *love*, comes home in the middle of the night. *Barely* talks to me if I’m still awake before passing out in bed just to repeat the same thing the next day.

/small pause/ 

Got nothing to say now huh?

/pause/

What frustration? I’m going to let you figure that out smart guy.

/pause/

(The speaker’s tone becomes even more harsh as she finally loses her temper.) 

God you’re fucking stupid at night. Babe...we haven’t slept together for *three and a half months*! We’ve barely kissed, you’ve barely touched me! Hell, we barely *see* each other because you work so much! 

(The speakers tone becomes drastically different as it softens and her voice becomes low.)

You - you barely even acknowledge my existence when I’m home. I *know* that your job can be stressful. I *know* that you’re one of the only competent people in the company of idiots and you have to do more work to meet quotas and shit.

(The speaker’s voice becomes shaky as tears well up in her eyes.)

I miss you ok. I miss cuddling every night. I miss seeing that goofy smile on your face. I *hate* seeing you come home with bags under your eyes. I hate seeing your shirt is untucked and your tie is loosened because then I know that something happened. 

I hate that stuff the most because you never wanna talk about it. You just take an hour long shower or you just sit on the bed with your head it your hands. I *hate* not doing anything about it but all it does is make us fight.

/small pause/

Yes I’m crying you jerk. /sniffle/ I miss my boyfriend. I miss that affectionate, dorky idiot who always made stupid jokes and showered me in compliments when he saw me. I miss that guy so -.

(The speaker abruptly stops speaking as her boyfriend pulls her into a kiss.)

/long, and passionate kiss/

Well...it’s nice to see that your lips still taste nice. Hmph!

/short but intense kiss/

Fuck...I’ve missed how you taste. Yes it’s good...just shut up! Keep kissing me.

/intense kissing takes place in between words. A few soft moans can be heard as the speaker gets into it./

Wait...why’d you - oh! So we’re doing princess carries now. /giggles/ Those gym weekends have really paying off huh? Now where would you be taking me? To the bedroom? Sounds good.

/more kissing takes place as the speaker and listener journey up to their bedroom/

{OPTIONAL SFX of a door opening.}

/we can still hear the sounds of the speaker and listener kissing and slight moaning can also be heard/

(The speaker’s tone is one of lust as she still talks in between kisses.)

Fuck you don’t know how much I’ve missed this. I know I’ve said it already but - oh! Kissing my neck now are we? /a small eep is heard as the speaker is thrown/

{OPTIONAL SFX OF a bed creaking or just random fabric noises of the sheets rustling.}

So are you just going to throw me on the bed and then stand there? Or are you going to join me?

/kissing continues as the speaker’s moans begin to get louder/

(The speaker’s tone becomes playful and flirty.)

And where would you be putting your hands mister? /small laugh/ Oh my God...yes it’s fine. You know I like how you touch me. /kissing continues/ Always so gentle...but so firm. /a small and quivery moan/ 

Looks like you needed this as much as I did. /chuckle/ You cock is practically *bursting* out your jeans. Well I think we’d better sort that out soon.

{OPTIONAL SFX of a belt beginning to be taken off.}

Uh uh uh mister. I said *soon*. I think that after all the waiting you’ve put me through. Well...I think I deserve to get down attention first. /kisses continue and another small moan is heard/

Fuck yes...unbutton my blouse. /a louder moan is heard/ Oh yes - touch my tits. Oh fuck...I feel like I’ve just came across an oasis in a desert. Yes - kiss down my neck. Wait - let me just take off my...bra. There we go, have at-

/an intense moan can be heard/

Holy - wow! My nipples feel extra sen -/moan/-sitive. /a small shuddering breath/ Yes...keep going...keep kissing down my body. 

God - you’re so gentle! Oh keep kissing my stomach...that feels amazing! /a few seconds of moaning can be heard/

Yes...flip up my skirt. Take off my panties yes - /a moan more intense and louder than ever before is heard/

Fuck! Keep kissing my pussy - oh don’t tease my like that. /soft moan that transitions it a loud moan/ Yes - lick my clit. Oh - yeah right there please!

/improv cunnilingus, add in words of your own if you wish but if not just moan/

Fuck I’m already so close! Can I put my hand on your head? /small pause/ I’ll take that as a yes...oh fuck! Right there babe - right - oh yeah! 

/improv contd until the speaker has a loud orgasm that slowly softens to a few rapid breaths/

Oh - oh fuck /breathless laugh/ I forgot how good you are at that. /rapid breathing contd until the speaker has another breathless laugh/

Well...I think it’s your turn. Sit on the edge of the bed. I wanna get on my knees.

{OPTIONAL SFX of fabric rustling as they switch places.}

It’s like a club in your pants. You must’ve been just as pent up as I’ve been. 

{OPTIONAL SFX of a belt unbuckling.}

God I forgot how big you were. It’s like holding a fucking baseball bat. You like how I stroke it baby? My soft hands just slowly stroking up and down your shaft? You like when I hold my lips up to the tip?

You like when I kiss it? /a soft kiss/

I know you do. /kiss/

I remember when we first started dating. /kiss/ 

When I first gave you a blowjob. /kiss/

You looked like you were going to pass out after you came. /kiss/

After I blew you so hard. /kiss/ Just like this.

/improv a blowjob/

(Take as long as you think is best. Say nothing or incorporate your own dirty talk or you can use the stuff I wrote.)

God it should be illegal to taste this good.

I forgot how big you were as well. I can barely fit my whole mouth around it. But you know I’ll get there.

Oh yeah baby moan like that. I fucking love it when you moan. Let’s me know how much you’re enjoying it.

Shove my head down babe. You know I can take it, just put your hand on the back of my - hmph!

/improv deepthroating for as long as you want/ 

(I have no lines here but I can say we hear the girlfriend gagging on his cock a few times. Be as subtle or as violent as you want with your gags.)

What babe? You’re going to cum soon? Do it in my mouth babe, I want you to blow your load in my warm little mouth. I want to *taste* you. I want to swallow you’re entire fucking load.

/improv contd/

Fuck I can feel you twitching and pulsing inside my mouth. It’s so fucking hot, come on babe, blow your load down my fucking throat. Please, please babe...oh ye- hmph!

/improv the end of the blowjob. Your choice on making an audible swallow or not/

Oh yes...I fucking needed that. So did you, I don’t think you’ve ever cum that much. And it looks like you’re still raring to go, you’re still so fucking hard.

Scooch up, go and lay down on the bed. I’m going to ride you now, ok? 

/small pause/

/giggle/ From the look in your eyes I’d say it’s more than ok. I’m just going to straddle you, just hover above this thick fucking cock and /a loud moan/

Oh fuck yes! You’re filling me up so fucking much babe! Grab my hips, grab my - oh just like that.

/improv riding riding for as long as you want/

(Again feel free to use your own made up lines, just moan or use the things I wrote.)

I can feel every thick fucking inch in me. Remember the first time we had sex? I thought you were going to tear me in half.

Oh yes grab my fucking ass, dig your fucking nails into it. Leave me with marks on my butt that’ll last a week. 

Fuck, it’s so fucking good babe. Your cock was made for my tight fucking pussy. It fits so fucking well, it fucking feels right to have your thick fucking cock fill my cunt.

Babe, babe kiss me. Let me lean down and /a long passionate kiss that the speaker moans into/ 

/improv contd/

Keep fucking me, I can feel your cock twitching again! Are you going to cum soon?

Fucking blow your load inside me. I want to feel you fucking flood my pussy. Fuck I can feel it pulsing inside me.

/long moan that crescendos into an intense mutual orgasm/

That was amazing. /long deep breaths as she recovers/ God I’ve missed this. I’ve missed having your cock in me. Your cum feels so fucking warm in my pussy babe. /more deep breaths mixed with soft moans/

I’m going to just get up. /a short moan/ Wow...I can feel your cum leaking out of me. Wow...we both were really pent up. I think that’s the hardest I’ve came in a while. That’s the most you’ve cum as well.

Let me just lie on your chest for a bit.

/soft breaths as the speaker calms down/

But let’s not do this babe. The sex was fucking phenomenal but I don’t want to wait that long again. I know it’s a lot to push on you but I need you to promise me that we won’t ignore each other like this. We won’t just let the problem grow bigger until one of us breaks down and drinks three bottles of wine.

/pause/

I know it’s a lot to ask and I know that work is tough but - hmph /the speaker is interrupted as the listener gives her a long passionate kiss that she moans into/

/short pause/

You promise? You really promise you won’t let work get in the way of us anymore? 

/short pause/ 

Great...I know I made a bit of a mess downstairs but can I deal with it tomorrow? Right now I want to just cuddle and fall asleep in your arms. 

/short pause/

Perfect...let me just.

{OPTIONAL SFX of sheets rustling as the speaker readjusts herself}

There we go. Wrap you arm around me as I rest my head on your shoulder. Oh that’s the stuff, nice and snug.

/short pause/

I love you too.


End file.
